Harry Potter et la galinette magique
by Tass le kender
Summary: Harry Potter entre en 5e année à l'ecole de Poudlard, depuis quelque temps un animal magique tres bizzarre hante ses rêves
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et colette la galinette cendraie magique**

**  
** Voici ma seconde fic, qui j'espere vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ...

**

* * *

chapitre 1** : Le rêve étrange d'Harry

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, moi, Harry Potter, je marchais dans la forêt, celle qui est tout près de l'école de sorcellerie que je fréquente, Poudlard. La forêt semblait bien différente dans mon rêve. Je dis différente parce que la lune dans le ciel était de couleur or comme le vif d'or au Quidditch, mon sport préféré ! Les arbres de la forêt étaient de couleur verte, bleue... et certains même étaient de couleur mauve ! C'était de plus en plus bizarre et je marchais sans arrêt mais pour aller où exactement ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment.

J'arrivai dans une clairière où il y avait un magnifique lac. Je décidai de me reposer un peu les jambes pour mieux comprendre ce que je faisais ici.

Tout à coup, de l'autre côté du lac, un animal sortit des buissons mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel animal, c'était une galinette cendraie . Je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'elle. La couleur de ses plumes était multicolor. Ses plumes brillait sous la lune. Je pouvais voir aussi ses grandes ailes qui étaient repliées sur son corps, elles étaient de couleur blanche comme la neige en hiver. Vraiment, c'était une belle bête, rien à voir avec les oiseaux des moldus .

Cet oiseau était spécial, quelque chose de magique émanait de lui. elle ne m'avait pas vu, elle buvait de l'eau du lac. Quand elle se releva, elle me vit et elle se figea. Nous ne fîmes que nous regarder pendant cinq longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux c'était son passé. Je dis « elle » parce que je sus en regardant dans ses yeux que c'était un femelle et que par le passé, c'était la cheftaine d'un groupe de galinette dans une vallée non loin d'ici.

Quand les cinq longues minutes se furent écoulées, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête : « Cher Harry Potter, je sais que moi, colette , peux te faire confiance ! »

Je fus très surpris et regardai autour de moi pour essayer de trouver qui me parlait mais elle n'y avait que l'animal et moi.  
Je me dis à moi-même : « Est-ce que je suis devenu fou ? Ou c'est bien la galinette qui m'a adressé la parole ? » J'entendis un petit rire.  
« Non Harry, tu ne deviens pas fou. C'est moi, colette,la cheftaine d'un groupe de galinette du lac titicaca qui te parle ! » Il rit de nouveau.  
« Tu dois te demander ce qu'une galinette fait dans ton rêve. Tu dois penser que c'est seulement le fruit de ton imagination débridée, mais non. Je suis réel mais, là, je t'entends te dire : "Mais non, cette bête ne doit pas être réelle parce que c'est un rêve, mon rêve !" Mais Harry tu n'es pas en train de rêver. Tu as transplané de chez toi, ici dans la forêt.  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ? m'écriai-je. Je n'ai pas encore appris à transplaner. Comment veux-tu que j'aie réussi ? » Colette sourit timidement. Jamais je n'avais porté attention au fait que les galinette pouvaient sourire. colette se remit à me parler mentalement.  
« Bon, OK, tu m'as eu, Harry. Disons que ce n'est pas toi qui a transplané. Je t'ai aidé à le faire grâce à mes pouvoirs magiques.  
- Tes pouvoirs magiques ? dis-je.  
- Oui, mes pouvoirs magiques. Je suis la seule galinette magique. Je suis la galinette le plus rare, celui que tout le monde cherche, mais certaines personnes n'ont pas compris encore que c'est moi qui les trouve et non eux. » Il fit une pause et continua... « Je ne suis pas né avec ces pouvoirs mais c'est quelqu'un qui me les a donnés et je veille sur cette personne.  
- Qui t'a donné ces pouvoirs Colette ? Veux-tu me le dire ?  
- Je comptais bien te le dire, Harry. C'est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. Mais avant que je te le dise, il faut que je te fasse part de quelque chose de plus important parce que quand je vais te dire qui m'a donné ces pouvoirs, tu vas te réveiller. Bon, est-ce que tu es prêt à entendre ce que je vais dire ?  
- Oui je suis prêt et plus que jamais.  
- Bien, je vais te le dire : c'est James Potter! » Je me réveillai presque automatiquement. Hedwige était à côté de moi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :_ Le courier

Voila le second chapitre de notre fic ! lol

* * *

Harry, penché à sa fenêtre, contemplait les étoiles pensivement. Deux semaines au par avant, il avait achevé sa quatrième année au collège Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Cela avait été à la fois la plus magnifique et la plus horrible année qu'il y ait passé. La plus magnifique car il avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers, avait rencontré des élèves d'autres grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe et avait fait des expériences aussi effroyables que sensationnelles, entre autre se mesurer un Magyar à pointes, une espèce de dragon particulièrement féroce. Et la plus horrible, car il avait été harcelé par l'affreuse journaliste Rita Skeeter, avait vu mourir sous ses yeux Cedric Diggory, un ami cher bien qu'il eut pris du temps à l'admettre, et surtout vu ressusciter, en partie grâce à son propre sang, Lord Voldemort, le plus effroyable et cruel mage noir que la Terre n'ait jamais connu depuis longtemps. Lui qui avait tué des quantités de sorciers et de Moldus (personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques), lui qui avait séparé à jamais Harry, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, de ses parents grâce à l'Avada Kedavra, (le sortilège impardonnable qui permet de tuer), lui qui avait fait retomber le crime sur Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, grâce à son fidèle serviteur Peter Pettigrow, lui qui avait tenté de tuer Harry mais qui avait pratiquement été anéanti par le sortilège qui avait ricoché grâce au sacrifice de Lily Potter, la mère de Harry, lui qui encore avait été repoussé deux fois par Harry, lui enfin qui avait tenté une énième fois de le tuer mais en avait été empêché par le priori incantatum, sortilège se produisant quand deux baguettes soeurs s'affrontent - là : celle d'Harry et celle de Voldemort. Harry tâta la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, souvenir de sa toute première rencontre avec Voldemort : celle qui l'avait déchu. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu, elle n'avait pas cessé de lui faire mal, peu mais en continu. Il n'y prenait plus vraiment garde, bien que le picotement soit gênant.

Il commençait à avoir froid. Il regarda à son poignet avant de se rappeler qu'il avait jeté sa montre quelques temps après la seconde tache du tournoi des trois sorciers qui lui avait fait visiter les profondeurs du lac du parc de Poudlard. La montre n'y avait pas survécu. Il voyait bien l'église au loin, mais de là, l'horloge n'était qu'un minuscule rond blanc. S'il avait eu des jumelles... les multiplettes ! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il alla les chercher sur la pointe des pieds, évitant à tout prix de faire grincer le plancher qui aurait pu réveiller les Dursley : son oncle Vernon, sa tante  
Pétunia et son cousin Dudley. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas les ennuyer (bien au contraire), mais il savait que s'ils le  
voyaient debout en pleine nuit, ils l'auraient littéralement incendié. Ils avaient toujours eu horreur à tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, aux parents de Harry ou tout simplement à Harry lui-même. Il sortit donc les multiplettes de sa grosse valise, se repencha à l'appui de sa fenêtre et les plaça devant ses yeux. Les multiplettes étaient des sortes de jumelles mais qui offraient beaucoup plus de possibilités, comme voir l'image au ralenti ou avoir les commentaires. Elles étaient très pratiques pour les matches de Quidditch (le sport favori des sorciers) et c'était d'ailleurs à la coupe du monde qu'il les avait achetées. L'horloge de l'église indiquait quatre heures.

Il était vraiment tard (ou plutôt tôt) mais Harry n'avait toujours pas sommeil. Brusquement il ferma la fenêtre, fouilla dans sa valise, en ressortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, s'installa à son bureau et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son parrain. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, l'avait envoyé prévenir Remus Lupin, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que Harry avait eu au cours de sa troisième année, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Il avait largement préféré cet enseignant (chaque professeur n'étant resté qu'un an - le poste était dit maudit). Il griffonna donc après un court instant de réflexion :

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que le voyage se passe (ou s'est passé) bien. J'espère aussi que tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver le prof. Lupin._

_De mon côté tout va bien, mes Moldus me laissent plutôt tranquille en ce moment. Ma cicatrice me fait mal en continu mais maintenant, c'est malheureusement normal._

_Je t'écris surtout pour avoir de tes nouvelles alors réponds-moi vite. Fais très attention à toi surtout. Dis bonjour de ma part au prof. Lupin. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, donne-moi aussi de ses nouvelles. Et reviens vite!_

_Harry_

Il relut rapidement ce courrier puis alla trouver Hedwige, sa chouette, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage. Il la caressa un peu, puis, n'ayant pas de réponse de sa part, lui tapota le bec. Hedwige, réveillée en sursaut, lança un hululement de surprise. Harry lui fit précipitamment signe de se taire craignant qu'elle ne réveille les Dursley. La chouette blanche sortit paresseusement de sa cage, se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et tendit une patte. Il lui remit la  
lettre et la porta jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit prudemment car elle avait tendance à grincer. Hedwige se remit un court instant les plumes en place, pencha la tête dans le vide et s'envola. Harry la suivit un moment du regard puis referma une nouvelle fois la fenêtre. Il bâilla silencieusement et, sentant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'endormir, se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit.

Harry fut sorti du lit par le hurlement de l'oncle Vermon :

"Debout, toi!"

Harry entreprit vaguement de se rappeler depuis quand il ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom, mais il abandonna vite : ses souvenirs ne remontaient pas aussi loin. Il sortit de sa chambre après s'être habillé, descendit dans la cuisine et prépara un petit déjeuner peu consistant. Dudley était toujours au régime mais tout de même moins sec que  
l'année précédente. Non pas qu'il ait réussi à maigrir, mais la tante Pétunia avait fondu en larmes quand elle avait appris qu'il redoublait et n'avait pas voulu voir en plus "son petit Dudlinouchet chéri devoir se priver", pourtant, le petit chérubin en question n'avait pas l'air franchement affligé par cet échec. Harry avait redemandé à ses amis  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Rubeus Hagrid (le garde-chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard) de lui fournir des provisions pour éviter d'être trop squelettique. Il n'avait jamais été bien gros, alors si on commençait à le priver... Et comme l'été dernier, ils furent vraiment brillants (bien que les gâteaux de Hagrid furent toujours aussi raides).

Ce jour là, il fut submergé de courrier. Il reçut d'abord une énorme chouette lapone qui lui apporta son premier numéro de la gazette du sorcier à laquelle il s'était abonné pour ne pas perdre de vue le monde des sorciers qui le préoccupait tant en ce moment, puis vers le coup de midi, il reçut simultanément Coquecigrue, le minuscule  
hibou de Ron, et un hibou grand duc très imposant et à moitié endormi qui offrait un étonnant contraste avec le premier, toujours aussi excité qu'à son habitude. Le grand duc venait d'Hermione. Harry déroula cette lettre en premier et lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Cela va te paraître extraordinaire mais je suis avec Viktor Krum en Bulgarie. Mes parents ont accepté assez facilement, ce qui m'a vraiment surprise, mais de toute façon c'est très bien comme ça._

_Viktor m'a fait visiter ce qui correspond au quartier du chemin de travers à Londres. C'est très joli chez eux. Il y fait un peu froid mais si l'on est bien emmitouflé dans un bon manteau, c'est supportable!_

_Cela ne fait que quelques jours que je suis arrivée mais j'ai déjà vu des tonnes de choses géniales. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps mais je sens que je vais bien m'amuser._

_Viktor est vraiment adorable et je lui ai découvert des talents cachés pour la poésie._

_J'espère que tout se passe bien chez toi. Si tu veux me répondre attends le 20 juillet car je serai revenue, cela évitera que ta lettre arrive en Bulgarie après que je sois partie._

_A bientôt,_

_Hermione (heureuse comme un coq en pâte !)_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il en oublia un instant qu'il avait une autre lettre à ouvrir. Son amie Hermione Granger passait des vacances en Bulgarie en compagnie de Viktor Krum, le plus grand attrapeur de Quidditch actuel ! Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour être avec eux !

Après s'être remis de cette nouvelle, Harry ramassa la lettre qu'avait laissée tomber Coq avant d'aller boire dans la cage vide d'Hedwige en compagnie du hibou grand duc.

Il la déplia et lut :

_Salut Harry,_

_Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. A la maison ça va à peu près. Bill et Charlie sont arrivés hier soir. Il vont rester jusqu'à la mi-août. Charlie est tout excité. Il n'arrête pas de nous parler du dernier dragon qu'il a trouvé en Grèce où il était récemment. Une véritable merveille ! Un foudroyant à cornes doubles. Il est immense, encore bien plus grand que le magyard à pointe, il est rouge bordeaux avec une marque noire sur le front, il crache jusqu'à quinze mètre quand il est en forme, et il a, comme son nom l'indique, des corne doubles, c'est à dire deux cornes de chaque côtés de la tête. C'est une espèce vraiment rare, c'est la première fois que Charlie en voit un, et dans son équipe, même le plus ancien n'en avait jamais vu. Il a ramené des tas de photos, il faut dire qu'il est vraiment impressionnant ! Ils l'ont suivi pendant une semaine pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il  
leur arrive la nuit de Saba. Un véritable mystère qu'ils n'ont malheureusement pas réussi à élucider. Ils ont l'air de tout simplement disparaître._

_Aussi, quelque chose d'extraordinaire est arrivé : Fred et George m'ont acheté une nouvelle robe de soirée pour remplacer l'espèce d'horreur que j'avais. Je ne sais pas où ils ont trouvé l'argent mais  
je suis vraiment content._

Harry rit en lui-même : c'était lui qui avait donné l'argent qu'il avait gagné, en remportant le tournoi des trois sorciers, à Fred et George qui avaient perdu toutes leurs économies en pariant contre Ludo Verpey, (ils avaient gagné mais Verpey ne les avait pas payés). Harry avait demandé en échange qu'ils achètent une nouvelle robe de soirée à Ron.

_La robe est bleu nuit, avec une minuscule frise de lunes et d'étoiles brodée avec un fil couleur argent qui passe en travers. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Maman l'a lavée quatre fois pour bien s'assurer que ce n'est pas une farce style une robe qui rétrécit jusqu'à devenir aussi petite qu'un mouchoir de poche, mais tout a l'air d'aller bien._

_Sinon, Percy, lui, ne s'est pas remis de la mort de Croupton._

_Tu sais que tu peux venir au Terrier quand tu veux, ne l'oublie pas._

_Bye,  
Ron_

Il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que de savoir que le Terrier était toujours prêt à l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Harry griffonna un petit mot au dos de la lettre disant que tout allait bien et qu'il tenterait de convaincre ses moldus de le laisser revenir au Terrier, et, après avoir réussi à attraper Coq toujours aussi excité, il lui remit la lettre et  
l'emmena à la fenêtre. L'autre hibou suivit quelques instants plus tard.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, il reçut une lettre de Hagrid qui lui demandait s'il avait reçu des nouvelles de Sirius. Harry s'apprêtait à remettre à la chouette hulotte la réponse négative qu'il venait d'écrire mais il vit arriver un hibou des marais qui, par surprise, apportait une lettre de Sirius. Elle avait dû croiser celle que portait Hedwige.

Harry la déplia et lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis arrivé sans encombre chez Lunard (Remus Lupin si tu préfères). Je vais rester caché chez lui pendant plusieurs semaines, peut-être même jusqu'à la rentrée._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes Moldus ne sont pas trop épuisants._

_Envoie-moi vite Hedwige un de ces jours._

_À bientôt (j'espère),_

_Sirius._

Harry n'envoya porter le hibou des marais qu'un mot très court et déchira la première lettre pour Hagrid pour enrecommencer une qui lui expliquait la situation.

Vers le coup des cinq heures, il reçut une lettre de Fleur Delacour, et il en fut enchanté. C'était la fille qui avait été désignée championne pour l'école française de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons et qui s'était liée d'amitié avec lui, après qu'il eut sorti sa petite soeur du lac lors de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir un courrier de sa part. Elle expliquait dans sa lettre qu'elle passait ses vacances en Ecosse - pays qu'elle trouvait très joli et qui lui permettait de perfectionner son anglais - mais elle trouvait des détails qui n'allaient pas à peu près partout. Pour tout dire, la lettre était inondée de : "c'est insensé !" Harry lui répondit en expliquant qu'il détestait cordialement les Dursley et que c'était tout à fait réciproque. Les vacances n'étaient donc pas sensationnelles mais il recevait assez de courrier pour passer du bon temps. Harry en profitait ainsi pour la remercier de sa lettre. Il lui conseilla aussi d'écrire à Ron (mais sans lui préciser qu'il avait un petit - énorme - faible pour elle).

Vers huit heures, il reçut une lettre du professeur Dumbledore lui-même qui lui expliquait qu'il écrivait beaucoup plus souvent depuis le début des vacances, histoire de bien entretenir les liens. Harry répondit chaleureusement.

N'ayant que peu dormi ces quelques jours, Harry s'étendit peu après l'envoi de ce dernier courrier. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Un bruit sec le réveilla. Harry resta un moment allongé à se frotter les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, il devait être tard. Il saisit les multiplettes pour aller voir l'heure à l'église mais, arrivé à la fenêtre, il vit un hibou postal qui attendait. C'était lui qui avait frappé la vitre du bec et l'avait réveillé. Harry le fit entrer en échappant un long bâillement. L'oiseau laissa tomber une lettre et regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la cage d'Hedwige toujours vide. Harry ramassa le parchemin roulé puis alluma la lumière de son bureau pour pouvoir le lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant, mais je voudrais te remercier moi aussi d'avoir rapporté le corps de Cedric._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances._

_Cho_

Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond. Cho était une fille de Serdaigle (Poudlard étant réparti en quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard) qui avait été la petite amie de Cedric et dont Harry avait été sous le charme depuis un match de Quidditch joué contre elle au cours de sa troisième année.

Il tenta de répondre mais il ne parvint pas à trouver les mots, il finit donc par marquer au dos :

Passe de bonnes vacances.

Harry

Après avoir vu le hibou s'envoler, il se recoucha mais ne réussit pas à replonger dans le sommeil. Cette lettre l'avait profondément touché. Il ne pouvait détacher sa pensée du sourire, des yeux, du visage, des mains de celle qu'il aimait tant. Ce courrier n'avait fait qu'accroître son désir de la revoir, même juste de loin, sans lui parler, juste pouvoir l'admirer, laisser son esprit tout entier l'enlacer sans pouvoir s'en approcher. La vieille rivalité muette qu'il avait eue avec Cedric lui paraissait dérisoire. Aujourd'hui, il aurait tout fait pour recevoir une fois encore un mot si doux à ses sens. Même revenir dans le passé pour affronter une seconde fois Voldemort et tenter de sauver l'élu du coeur de Cho. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à la lune, aux étoiles, à tout ce qu'il connaissait de plus grand et de plus beau, ne trouvant rien qui puisse surpasser cette simple mortelle. Si simple mais ô combien si envoûtante et merveilleuse...

Les jours passèrent avec une affluence de courrier toujours aussi dense. Harry adorait ça. Il passait parfois des journées entières à écrire de longues lettres. Il avait reçu des lettres de Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, trois camarades de classe. Hedwige ramena la lettre de Sirius et il l'envoya aussitôt porter une lettre à Ron.

Le jour de son anniversaire, il reçut de la part de Ron un gâteau au chocolat et un tas de petites cartes représentant le portrait des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du siècle.

De Hermione - qui était revenue en Angleterre mais entretenait une correspondance avec Viktor Krum - il reçut un autre énorme gâteau, cette fois aux amandes et deux balais volants miniatures qui enchaînaient une série d'acrobaties quand on les lançait. Grâce aux multiplettes, il pouvait voir le nom des figures et les apprendre, se  
promettant d'essayer de les reproduire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

De Hagrid, il reçut un troisième gâteau à la meringue et une montre des plus bizarres. Elle était relativement petite, à gousset, et ne comportait qu'une seule aiguille et des planètes qui valsaient dans tous les sens. Après une bonne heure de réflexion qui n'aboutit à rien, il décida d'attendre de voir Hermione : peut-être pourrait-elle y comprendre quelque chose. Il n'osait pas demander à Hagrid, de peur de le vexer.

Les jours suivants, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne trouvait toujours aucune excuse pour pouvoir retourner au Terrier, chez Ron.

Une semaine après son anniversaires, il reçut la liste des fournitures. Elle était arrivée bien plus tôt que d'habitude et, à sa grande surprise, une date était fixée :

Le cinq août à 13h30, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

On était le trois. Dans deux jours, il quitterait le quatre, Privet Drive, la maison des Dursley, pour rejoindre son monde, le monde des sorciers.

Il écrivit à Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient eux aussi reçu leur liste mais n'avaient pas de date précisée. Ils décidèrent donc de le rejoindre, ce jour là, au lieu indiqué.

Harry entra dans la cuisine avec le parchemin de Poudlard pour faire lire la date à l'oncle Vernon :

« Qu'est que c'est que ça ? grogna-il.  
- Ma liste de P... (Harry faillit dire le nom de son école, ce qui n'aurait eu pour conséquence que de rendre son oncle furieux et de compromettre grandement ses chances d'échapper à l'atmosphère si détestable de ces lieux) de fournitures scolaires.  
- Et alors, tu comptes peut-être sur nous pour les payer ? Tu peux toujours rêver mon garçon !  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais il y a une date indiquée : le 5 août à 13h30. Alors?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu pourras m'y amener ?  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis tout entier à ton service ? Il est hors de question que je t'emmène chez ces zouaves !  
- Alors les Weasley peuvent venir me chercher, tenta Harry.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais de ces énergumènes sous mon toit ! rugit l'oncle Vernon qui commençait à virer au violet.  
- Mais alors, comment je vais faire ?  
- Tu te débrouilles, tu n'as qu'à prendre le train !  
- Tu veux bien m'avancer de l'argent ? lança Harry avec espoir.  
Il n'avait que de l'argent de sorcier sur lui.  
- T'avancer de l'argent pour tes idioties ? Ça, jamais, explosa l'oncle Vernon, plus furieux que jamais.  
- Bien, je vais écrire à mon parrain, dit Harry en se retournant.  
- C'est ça, va écrire à ton anormal de parrain. »  
Harry était abasourdi. Même ayant dit qu'il allait écrire à Sirius (il faisait habituellement pression grâce à lui car il leur avait toujours dit que c'était un assassin), Vernon avait refusé. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il alla écrire à Ron pour lui expliquer la situation, peut-être pourrait-il le sauver, comme il l'avait fait avec ses frère Fred et George deux années auparavant.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Hedwige revint avec la réponse :

_Salut Harry,_

_Décidément tes moldus sont vraiment insupportables !  
Hermione est arrivée hier soir à la maison mais elle n'a pas d'argent moldu sur elle et on n'a pas le temps d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents, vu qu'ils habitent loin d'ici, dans le nord. Alors on a élaboré un plan. Ce matin, Papa va demander à un de ses amis de la section de "régulation des abus de la magie" du ministère de la magie si, exceptionnellement, tu peux avoir recours à un sortilège . Il va leur expliquer ce qui t'arrive. Je t'en dis plus à midi, quand mon père reviendra avec la réponse. Si elle est négative, j'ai bien peur que tu restes coincé chez tes exécrables moldus. Mais ne t'en fais pas. On ne va pas te laisser moisir là-bas. On va te sortir de là, compte sur nous._

_A bientôt,  
Ron_

Harry étonné, resta là à relire le courrier. Pressentant une évasion à l'insu des Dursley, il rangea ses affaires dans sa grosse valise et mit des réserves à Hedwige. Il vida aussi sa cachette sous une lame de parquet en avalant les dernières victuailles que ses amis lui avaient envoyées et en rangeant ses lettres dans la poche avant de sa valise. Puis, il s'allongea dans l'espoir de se calmer. Mais il était trop nerveux. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Les secondes lui paraissaient des heures, les heures des siècles...

Deux heure passèrent. Harry guettait sans cesse Coquecigrue à la fenêtre, sans résultats. Pour passer le temps, Harry se repencha sur l'étude de la montre de Hagrid. Avec la mollette, il plaça l'aiguille sur ce qui aurait du être, sur une montre normale, le midi. A la place, il y avait un soleil. Mais il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son esprit de Mr Weasley. Où pouvait-il être ? Avait-il déjà posé la question voulue au ministère ? Soudain, l'aiguille de la montre changea de place. Surpris, Harry vit s'illuminer sur le rebord de la montre, en lettres d'argent, en trajet, puis, l'aiguille changea à nouveau de place et sur le rebord surgit oui. La montre venait-elle de répondre à ses questions ? Harry était abasourdi. Il fut sorti de sa stupéfaction par l'horloge de la cuisine qui sonna midi. Harry entendit la tante Pétunia hurler de sa voie suraiguë :

"A table !"

Harry ne descendit pas et resta là, à rêvasser. Il sentait ses jambes lourdes et son état de nervosité ne faisait qu'accroître sa répulsion à retrouver ses tuteurs détestés. La tante Pétunia frappa sèchement à la porte en criant :

"Tu viens toi, ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'a appelé !"

Harry sortit de la chambre en traînant les pieds. Sa tante le poussa violemment pour qu'il se dépêche et le fit s'étaler dans l'escalier. Meurtri et furieux, Harry se rua sur sa chaise, engloutit son repas en quelques bouchées, sans prendre de dessert. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu en lâchant :

"Je retourne dans ma chambre !"

L'oncle Vernon hurla :

"Et tu reviendras pour ranger la table !"

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et retomba sur son lit. Il regarda sa montre en se concentrant sur Mr Weasley : l'aiguille changea de place et sur le rebord, il apparut "à la maison". Harry se concentra alors sur Coquecigrue qui devrait sûrement lui apporter le courrier, l'aiguille indiqua toujours "à la maison". Harry pensa que peut-être, la montre ne marchait pas pour les animaux. Il se leva, fit deux ou trois fois le tour de sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Puis il ouvrit sa valise, saisit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre pour écrire à Sirius. Mais il se ravisa. Même s'il savait que Hedwige saurait le retrouver n'importe où, il préférait l'emporter avec lui, pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas nez à nez avec les Dursley en revenant ici par hasard, en cas de problème. Il rangea donc ce qu'il venait de sortir et referma sa valise.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les appels stridents de la tante Pétunia retentirent.

"Tu viens débarrasser la table, toi, là-haut, ou il faut venir te chercher ?"

Harry redescendit dans la cuisine. Dudley lui adressa un petit sourire narquois en regagnant le salon pour se coller à la télé. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et saisit une poignée de couverts pour les mettre au lave-vaisselle. Après un quart d'heure, Harry jeta l'éponge dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. La grosse voix de l'oncle Vernon retentit.

"Va chercher le courrier."

En faisant demi-tour, Harry repensa à un soir, quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait reçu la première lettre de sa vie, elle venait de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas pu la lire car l'oncle Vernon la lui avait prise des mains mais ça avait été sa première lettre, il avait presque onze ans. Cette fois, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y aurait une lettre pour lui mais machinalement, il jeta un coup d'oeil : une facture, une autre facture, encore une autre facture, toujours une autre facture, et... une enveloppe en papier jaune pâle avec un sceau représentant deux M enlacés : le ministère de la magie ! Pourquoi avaient-ils cru bon d'employer la voie du courrier moldu ? Harry, décidé à ne pas commettre la même erreur que quatre ans auparavant, ouvrit la lettre tout de suite. Entendant l'oncle Vernon arriver en râlant, il la fourra dans sa poche et vint à sa rencontre en lui tendant les factures. Aussitôt, il remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ressortit le courrier du ministère et lut :

_Monsieur et Madame Dursley,_

_Nous vous annonçons que, après démarches, nous autorisons votre neveu Harry Potter, actuellement en cinquième année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, à utiliser un maléfice de feu de cheminée, pour des raisons exceptionnelles. Nous vous rappelons qu'il n'est autorisé à utiliser que ce maléfice et une seule et unique fois. Si, par hasard, il l'utilisait plus d'une fois ou en utilisait un autre, il serait immédiatement renvoyé de son établissement scolaire en raison des enfreintes au règlement qu'il a déjà commises au cours des vacances précédentes._

_Nous vous prions d'agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pour qu'il puisse échapper à son oncle et sa tante, Mr Weasley avait dû faire des démarches sûrement très compliquées et ces idiots du ministères envoyaient une lettre aux Dursley pour les prévenir. Il y avait de quoi désespérer.

Harry retourna sur son lit où était toujours posée la montre. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur Coquecigrue, l'aiguille changea de place. "En trajet" brilla de nouveau. Ainsi la montre marchait aussi pour les animaux !

Une minute plus tard, Coquecigrue tapa à la fenêtre. Harry bondit. En un éclair il attrapa le hibou et lui arracha presque la lettre de ses petites serres acérées. Coquecigrue, un peu secoué, s'ébouriffa les plumes et se mit à hululer joyeusement en voletant partout dans la chambre. Hedwige, agacée par le minuscule hibou complètement surexcité se mit à hululer d'un air indigné. Harry entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. L'oncle Vernon entra dans la chambre, suffocant, le visage passablement violacé :

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici, s'égosilla-t-il ?  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'exclama Harry. C'est un ami qui m'a envoyé un hibou, il n'arrête pas de faire du bruit et il énerve Hedwige !  
- Rien à faire de ton histoire de hiboux, rugit l'oncle Vernon. Tu te rends compte si les voisins entendent ce raffut ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ? Quand vas-tu arrêter de nous empoisonner la vie avec ton... ton anormalité ?"

L'oncle Vernon était tellement cramoisi qu'on aurait juré qu'il avait mis la tête dans le four.

"Mais, c'est bon, je vais le renvoyer ce hibou...  
- Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je te jure que si j'entends le moindre bruit bizarre, tu ne retourneras même plus dans ton école d'énergumènes !"

Vernon repartit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry était abasourdi. Les Dursley avaient toujours eu une sainte horreur de la magie et ne s'étaient jamais faits prier pour reprocher tout et n'importe quoi à Harry, même quand il n'y était absolument pour rien, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi intraitables, n'acceptant plus rien, même avec le "danger Sirius", et menaçant même de l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard.  
Harry se promit d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, mais fallait-il encore pouvoir les rejoindre. Il saisit la lettre qui, contrairement à l'habitude des sorciers, était sous enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

_Cher Harry,_

_Papa a demandé au ministère de la magie si tu pouvais utiliser une formule magique et, après des démarches à rendre fous les plus persévérants, il a réussi à recevoir l'autorisation. Il a dû tout leur expliquer des dizaines de fois et il est revenu du bureau plus épuisé que jamais. Mais l'important, c'est que ça ait marché. Voici donc notre plan. Il va être vraiment difficile à réaliser mais on a bien cherché et on a rien trouvé d'autre :  
D'abord, il faut que toutes tes affaires soit prêtes. Surtout, n'oublie rien, tu ne pourras pas faire demi-tour.  
Assure toi que tes moldus sont bien endormis et va vers la cheminée. Il va falloir que tu trouves des outils de moldus pour pouvoir démonter leur feu eckleticre (c'est ça ?).   
Ensuite, tu allumeras un feu (là, tu auras recours au sortilège d'allume-feu). Ensuite, tu utiliseras la poudre de cheminette que nous t'avons envoyé._

Harry regarda au fond de l'enveloppe où il y avait un petit sachet en toile.

_Papa a aussi demandé que, exceptionnellement, la maison de tes moldus soit reliée au réseau de cheminette, comme l'année dernière. Il a quand même beaucoup de relations mon père !  
Surtout, articule bien en disant "le Terrier"._

_Bonne chance,  
Ron, Hermione, Georges, Fred, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly et Arthur._

Harry fut très touché qu'ils aient tous signé.  
Il réfléchit : la tante Pétunia se couchait généralement sur le coup des neuf heures, l'oncle Vernon attendait habituellement dix heures et demi et Dudley, qui regardait son feuilleton quotidien Barbarmania et l'épée sanglante, veillait jusqu'à minuit. Il lui faudrait donc attendre jusqu'à une heure, pour être certain que tout le monde soit endormi. Ensuite, il lui faudrait descendre son énorme valise et l'emmener jusqu'à la cheminée sans faire de bruit - cela lui paraissait mission impossible - ce qui pourrait prendre une demi-heure, peut-être. Ensuite, il lui faudrait aller au garage pour trouver les outils - environ un quart d'heure - puis démonter le feu électrique - environ une demie heure - ne sachant pas du tout comment cette chose était montée. Il devrait ensuite faire passer sa grosse valise la première, puis il passerait avec Hedwige, ces deux actions prenant à peu près cinq minutes. Il calcula donc qu'il serait au Terrier vers les deux heures, deux heures et demi du matin. Il était quatorze heure : il lui restait encore plus de douze heures avant qu'il ne se retrouve au Terrier, durée qui lui paraissait interminable.  
Harry faisait les cents pas. Il récapitulait encore et toujours les différentes étapes de l'évasion. Trois heures sonna. Puis quatre, puis cinq, puis six, etc...

A dix heures, ne tenant plus, il descendit pour voir où les Dursley en étaient. Comme prévu, la tante Pétunia était déjà couchée. L'oncle Vernon, lui, le nez dans le journal, râlait contre les différentes grèves qui pourraient paralyser sa petite entreprise de perceuses. Dudley, lui, était avachi dans le canapé, un soda dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, grogna l'oncle Vernon à l'adresse de Harry ?  
- Rien rien, répondit-il avant de retourner aussi sec dans sa chambre."

A onze heures, il entendit Vernon monter l'escalier de sa démarche pesante.  
Minuit sonna, douze coups qui résonnaient dans le silence de l'étage... mais Dudley ne remonta pas. Minuit cinq, minuit dix, minuit vingt... Harry sentit son estomac se contracter.   
Enfin, son cousin finit par gravir à son tour l'escalier en soufflant comme un boeuf. Harry respira. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait cru que celui qu'il appelait si justement le cachalot rose, allait tout faire rater. Mais le monstre avait fini par remonter, tout allait bien.  
Une heure sonna. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il avait gardé Hedwige avec lui mais il avait eu tort. Elle n'allait sûrement pas supporter le voyage par la cheminée. Au dernier moment, il sortit donc les numéros de la gazette du sorcier pour prendre une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre et griffonna rapidement le petit mot qu'il allait envoyer à Ron.

_Cher Ron, Hermione et tous les autres que je n'ai pas le temps de citer,_

_Gardez Hedwige jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas l'emmener par la cheminée._

_Merci,   
Harry_

Il envoya donc sa grande chouette blanche chez les Weasley, et referma d'un coup sec sa valise. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant, saisit d'une main la cage vide au passage, et, tirant et poussant sa valise tant bien que mal, descendit peu à peu l'escalier en suffocant, amortissant les chutes de marche en marche avec son pied.

Arrivé en bas, il souffla un grand coup, profitant de cet instant de répit pour masser son pied meurtri et évaluer la distance qui lui restait à parcourir jusqu'à la cheminée. Peut-être vingt mètres, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, Harry crut désespérer. Jamais le couloir et le salon de la maison des Dursley ne lui avaient paru aussi longs. Encombré par la cage, il abandonna un instant sa valise, pour amener la maison d'Hedwige vers la cheminée en premier. Il préférait faire mille trajets plutôt que risquer de faire le moindre bruit en la lâchant sur le carrelage.

Après une demi heure d'un combat silencieux mais acharné dans le couloir sombre et droit, Harry réussit à amener toutes ses affaires à destination. Il repartit donc, à pas de loups, vers le garage. Mais là... la porte était verrouillée. Harry paniqua. Il courut dans l'entrée vers l'armoire à clés. Mais celle du garage n'y était pas, pas plus que dans le placard ou sous le paillasson. Essayant à grand-peine de garder son sang-froid, Harry se rendit à la cuisine et fouilla dans les différents tiroirs à couverts pour trouver un ustensile quelconque pour remplacer un tournevis. Il saisit un long couteau à dents et regagna la cheminée. Il planta la lame dans la vis, mais trop nerveux, il la cassa. Une moitié resta coincée dans la cheminée. Harry la ressortit avec vigueur.

Il repartit vers la cuisine pour en rechercher un autre, plus solide. Mais celui-ci aussi se cassa. Comprenant que les couteaux étaient inutiles, Harry se mit en quête d'un outil plus résistant. Il passa ainsi cinq fourchettes, une dizaine de cuillères, deux louches, une paire de ciseaux, deux ou trois piquettes, un éplucheur, quatre râpes et un fouet à main, qui finirent tous tordus ou brisés. Un amas de débris se forma autour de la cheminée.

Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il entra une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine, replongea la tête dans un des casiers soigneusement rangés et nettoyés du tiroir du bas et en ressortit avec un ouvre-boîtes. Il le coinça dans la fente d'une des minuscule vis. Au troisième essai, la vis se mit à tourner lentement, jusqu'à sortir entièrement de son trou. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Successivement tombèrent une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq, puis six, puis sept, puis huit, puis neuf, puis dix vis. Harry fût grandement soulagé de voir qu'il n'en restait plus. Il avait les mains meurtries et commençait à s'impatienter. Le feu électrique avait cédé.

Epuisé mais heureux, Harry posa délicatement l'appareil sur le carrelage luisant et impeccable du salon, laissant place à la cheminée d'origine. Elle était bien plus belle que l'engin qui la cachait et Harry se demanda pourquoi les Dursley ne la montraient pas... avant de se souvenir que ses moldus faisaient preuve d'un mauvais goût effrayant, et d'un sens de l'économie infatigable excepté quand il s'agissait de faire des cadeaux aux "Dudlinouchet chéri de leur coeur !".

Il alluma donc le feu - flamatus - et sortit le sachet de poudre de cheminette. L'espace était assez grand pour l'accueillir avec la valise et la cage mais sachant comme le conduit se rétrécissait à certain endroit du réseau, il préféra faire passer sa valise en premier, puis sa cage avant de l'emprunter lui-même. Il hissa donc son énorme malle sur la pierre froide et noire avant de lancer :

"Le Terrier !"

Une grande flamme jaune lécha la valise qui disparut aussitôt. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'envoyer sa cage chez les Weasley.

Il envoya la dernière pincée de poudre pour passer à son tour quand il se rappela que, après avoir laissé partir Hedwige, il avait complètement oublié de reprendre ses gazettes du sorcier avant de refermer sa valise. Oubliant toute prudence, il se rua dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa le tas de journaux. Il fallait qu'il soit revenu à la cheminée avant que les effets de la poudre ne se soient dissipés. Il dévala les escaliers. Soudain, l'oncle Vernon surgit, en travers du chemin. Harry, ne pouvant freiner, le percuta de plein fouet.

Vernon l'attrapa par le col en hurlant :  
"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, TOI, ENCORE ?"

Harry, avec l'énergie du désespoir, réussit à se dégager. Il se précipita vers la cheminée, son oncle sur ses talons. Il plongea dans les flammes sans même prendre la peine de vérifier au préalable que l'effet de la poudre ne se soit pas dissipé. Par chance, il arriva une seconde avant. Mais il sentit que l'oncle Vernon lui avait attrapé le pied. Il hurla à pleins poumons :

"LE TERRIER !"

Avant d'être emporté dans le tourbillon du réseau des cheminettes, il entendit l'oncle Vernon hurler de douleur : les effets avaient disparu juste après qu'il soit passé. Pourtant, il ne le lâcha qu'au dernier moment. Harry entendit son pied craquer quand il se frappa violemment contre le rebord de la cheminée.  
Il plaqua ses bras le long du corps, gardant les journaux bien serrés contre lui, ferma les yeux et tout d'un coup, se sentit projeté. Il était arrivé.  
Il atterrit sur sa valise arrivée avant lui, renversant la cage vide au passage.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry !" crièrent les Weasley et Hermione à l'unisson. Ils étaient tous là, autour de la cheminée, emmitouflés dans des couvertures à carreaux, serrés les uns contre les autres.  
"Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-il bêtement toujours affalé sur sa valise dans un nuage de gazette."

Il vit arriver Hedwige qui hululait joyeusement.

"Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Fred curieux.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de le fatiguer avec tes questions, Fred, lança Mme Weasley. Il a besoin de se reposer, il doit être épuisé !  
- Ca va à peu près, répondit Harry un peu patraque.  
- Mon pauvre chéri, reprit-elle avec compassion, ce n'est jamais très agréable de fuir une maison avec une cage et une énorme valise par le réseau de cheminette !  
- Quoi ? Tu veux rire maman, s'exclama Georges ! Ca doit être génial !  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, toi, gronda-t-elle. Viens, reprit-elle à l'intention de Harry, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, ça va te réchauffer.  
- Euh... on pourrait en avoir un nous aussi ? tenta Bill en grelottant sous sa couverture."

Mme Weasley le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis, cette fois avec un grand sourire, dit :

"Allez, venez tous !  
- Wahouuuuuuu ! lança Ron."

Et tous se précipitèrent dans la cuisine sauf Harry qui clopinait tant bien que mal derrière, la cheville toujours douloureuse.

"Qu'est ce que tu as mon chéri ? demanda Mrs Weasley d'un air inquiet.  
- L'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas que je parte, il m'a attrapé la cheville et quand il a lâché, elle a frappé le rebord de la cheminée."

Mrs Weasley examina rapidement le pied de Harry avant d'appeler son mari :

"Arthur, tu peux aller me chercher le grimoire des premiers secours, je ne me souviens plus de la formule pour les pieds cassés ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu à soigner, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle est froide cette maison quand il n'y pas de feu ! s'exclama Charlie en se frottant vigoureusement les mains.  
- Oui, renchérit Ginny, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir gelés !"

Elle était devenue écarlate quand Harry l'avait regardé. Elle était toujours sous le charme, depuis la première fois qu'il était venu au Terrier.

"On ne pouvait pas allumer le feu voyons, dit Mr Weasley, sinon Harry serait arrivé dans les flammes !  
- Mais on le sait bien, dit Ron, en baillant.  
- On est content de te voir, dit Percy de son air solennel.  
- Mais alors Harry, demanda Fred, ça c'est passé comment ?"

Harry entreprit de leur raconter ses quelques péripéties et, quand il eut terminé, Georges s'exclama :

"Jamais vu des moldus aussi épuisants !  
- Et puis sur ce coup là, ils ont été vraiment bêtes au ministère de la magie, renchérit Fred. Prévenir les Dursleys que tu allait leur fausser compagnie, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !"

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête mais remarqua que les jumeaux s'agitaient étrangement. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne le voyait, Fred fit signe à Harry qu'ils voulaient lui parler. Harry vit Georges articuler très clairement, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche :  
"Derrière la maison."  
Harry hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'approbation puis indiqua à l'ensemble des personnes :  
"Je vais aux toilettes."  
En réalité, il sortit, clopin-clopant et se rendit au lieu indiqué par les jumeaux qui le rejoignirent quelques instants après.  
"Alors ? demanda Harry.  
- Euh... hésita Georges, on voulait te parler de l'argent que tu nous a offert.  
- Oui et alors ?  
- Et bien... on a acheté comme tu nous l'as demandé la robe de soirée de Ron...  
- On a pris la plus belle qu'on a trouvé, assura Fred.  
- Ce n'est pas une robe farceuse, s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! s'exclama Georges, mais... tu nous as donné mille gallions... et... on a regardé un peu les prix des locaux, on s'est même renseignés sur les prix des fournisseurs pour notre magasin de farces et attrapes, ça peut paraître bête mais après tout, on entame notre dernière année à Poudlard et...  
- Et ?  
- Et tu nous a donné bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en faudrait, termina Fred.  
- Menteurs ! s'exclama Harry.  
- Mais si !  
- De toute façon, si vous ne voulez pas fermer deux jours après avoir ouvert, il va bien vous falloir un peu d'économie ! Gardez l'argent, vous en aurez besoin. Allez, venez on rentre."

Et tous trois, reprirent le chemin de la cuisine.

"Harry, viens ici s'il te plaît, j'ai la formule pour ton pied ! dit la voix de Mrs Weasley venant du salon."

En une minute, ce fut arrangé. Sa cheville était encore enflée et un peu douloureuse mais l'os n'était plus cassé et, dans quelques heures, la douleur s'effacerait.  
Arrivé, à la cuisine, Harry se souvint d'un des sujets de la première lettre que Ron lui avait envoyée ces vacances et s'adressa à Charlie :

"Alors ! s'exclama-t-il, ce dragon ?"

Charlie, Harry, Bill et Mr Weasley se mirent à parler de dragons en tous genres, tandis que les autres parlaient de Quidditch.

"Bien, déclara Percy. Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai mon rapport à terminer demain.  
- Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ? demanda Harry.  
- Sur le bilan du nouveau réseau international de sorcellerie qui a été mis en place.  
- N'en demande pas plus, dit Ron à l'oreille de Harry, sinon il va te dire quelles sont les bavures de chaque pays et tout le tralala. Il est devenu directeur de ce département et il ne se prive pas de le faire remarquer. "

Harry s'abstint donc de poser des questions mais dit tout de même :

"Bravo pour ton nouveau poste.  
- Merci, Harry, répondit-il d'un ton hautain."

Tous finirent par retourner dans leur chambre. Ron, Hermione et Harry discutèrent un moment.

"Alors, c'était bien ces vacances avec Viktor, Hermione ? lança Harry sans s'apercevoir que cette dernière lui lançait des regards désespérés.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de vacances avec Viktor ? s'exclama Ron.  
- Tu ne sais pas ? reprit Harry. Elle est allée en Bulg..."

Harry s'interrompit en voyant l'air rageur de Ron. Il sentit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté l'invitation de ce type ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas.

"Mais tu es complètement folle !  
- Mais pourquoi ? intervient Harry incrédule, c'est un type bien...  
- IL EST A DURMSTRANG ! rugit Ron.  
- Il n'y est plus, intervint Hermione, il a fini ses études.  
- Mais c'est encore pire ! Il sort de Durmstrang !  
- Je ne te comprends pas Ron, râla Hermione, tu étais le premier à lui demander un autographe à la gare et maintenant, tu me critiques parce que j'ai accepté son invitation.  
- Tu dois sûrement bien me comprendre vu que tu n'en as parlé qu'à Harry !  
- J'étais sûre de ta réaction mais je ne comprends pas que tu changes ainsi d'avis quand ça me concerne et quand ça te concerne.  
- Mais moi c'est tout différent, s'emporta Ron, je le vois comme joueur de Quidditch, pas comme sortant de Durmstrang !  
- Et moi je le vois comme humain, pas comme sortant de Durmstrang non plus !"

Ron ne sût pas répondre à cette réplique bien placée. Il bafouilla un moment avant de se précipiter sur son lit, d'où il ne voulut plus bouger.  
Hermione et Harry se retirèrent. Il allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils du salon. Ils avaient tous les deux des petits soucis sentimentaux que Ron ne voulait pas entendre. Hermione commença après un moment de silence :

" Il est gentil Viktor, dit-elle timidement. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir en Angleterre aussi souvent que possible. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il aimait énormément son pays natal mais qu'il préférait l'Angleterre parce que... j'y étais."

Harry raconta ensuite qu'il vibrait pour Cho Chang, qu'il avait reçu une lettre d'elle, et expliqua les relations en triangle qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente Cédric, Cho et lui. Hermione compatit autant que Harry compatit quand elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait honte car Viktor avait reçu des beuglantes à cause de l'article de Rita Skitter. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une petite heure, avant que Ron n'arrive.  
Il se balança un moment d'un pied à l'autre, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux, avant de lâcher difficilement :

"Excuse-moi Hermione, j'ai eu tort...  
- Viens t'asseoir, répondit-elle gentiment. On parlait de..."

Mais elle s'interrompit, surprise. Harry avait entonné une chanson en français.  
..._Les amours mortes, n'en finissent pas de mourir_...

"Merveilleuse voix de ténor, Harry, dit Ron, mais si tu peux traduire ?  
- Les amours mortes n'en finissent pas de mourir. C'est une chanson d'un chanteur français dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Je l'avais apprise en primaire.  
- C'est marrant, après ça, je crois deviner le sujet de votre conversation !"

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près des deux autres et entra à son tour dans la conversation, parlant de son faible pour Fleur Delacour.  
Puis, ils finirent par s'endormir.

" Ma parole ! Vous avez passé la nuit là ?"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. C'était Mrs Weasley qui avait parlé.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Ron encore embrumé."

Il poussa du coude Hermione, encore endormie, qui se réveilla en laissant échapper un long et bruyant bâillement.

"Allez, venez manger ! répondit Mrs Weasley."

Tous trois se rendirent donc à la cuisine. Elle était bondée. En plus de Mr et Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, les jumeaux et Ginny, il y avait Lee Jordan (un ami des jumeaux), Pénélope Deauclaire, (l'amie de Percy), Mr Diggory (le père de Cédric qui travaillait au ministère), et Lucie Denon (une camarade de Ginny). Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, il y avait en tout quinze personnes. Ils en restèrent bouches bées. Voyant leur expression de stupeur, Mr Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge et commenta :

"Mr Diggory est venu pour une affaire concernant le ministère, Percy a invité Pénélope à visiter une exposition sur Hector le Victorieux, un grand sorcier du XV° siècle, et Lee et Lucie vont venir faire leur achats avec vous et Molly."

Ils s'installèrent et les conversations reprirent. Hermione s'intéressa à Hector Le Victorieux avec Pénélope et Percy, Harry parla Quidditch avec les jumeaux et Lee, Ron et Bill discutèrent d'un article de La gazette du sorcier sur les échecs de la convention internationale, Lucie et Ginny se racontaient leur vacances, et les autres parlèrent de la brouille entre Poudlard et le ministère.

Après être sortis de table, Bill, Charlie, Lee, Les jumeaux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny firent une partie de Quidditch. Harry en profita pour essayer les quelques figures qu'il avait apprises grâce aux balais miniatures que Hermione lui avait offert. Entre autres, la chandelle de Louts, qui consistait à monter en chandelle en laissant croire que l'on poursuivait le vif d'or puis, au dernier moment, se laisser chuter pour le rattraper tout en bas. Peu après, ils atterrirent.  
"Eh, Harry, questionna Fred, tu crois que ça va être qui le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor maintenant que Dubois est parti ?  
- Oh, répondit-il, sûrement Katie, Elle est douée et elle a le sens tactique. Mais ça se passe comment pour le désigner ?  
- On ne sait pas, nous, on a toujours eu Dubois comme capitaine, répondit Georges.  
- Eh ! Charlie, lança Fred à son frère qui avait était capitaine, comment est-on désigné chef de l'équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard ?  
- Par vote, répondit-il. Tous les joueurs, plus la directrice de la maison et la prof de vol votent à bulletins secrets. On n'a pas le droit de voter pour soi-même et on doit jurer de choisir avec impartialité.  
- Et ensuite c'est le capitaine qui choisit les joueurs ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui, mais généralement, il garde les mêmes.  
- Oui mais pour ceux qui ont terminé leurs études ?  
- C'est bien lui qui choisit les remplaçants."  
Ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur.

Une heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley les appela :  
"Venez, tous ceux qui doivent aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Prenez un sandwich et venez à la cheminée !"  
Harry suivit les autres, saisit un des sandwiches posés sur la table du salon et passa après Ron avec la poudre de cheminette en criant haut en fort : Chemin de Traverse !  
Il se retrouva sur le pavé de la petite rue.  
"Venez, dit Mrs Weasley, on va aller manger nos sandwichs au Chaudron Baveur, avec une bonne petite bièraubeurre."  
La petite tribu se rendit donc dans le bar miteux.  
"Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Molly quand il eurent terminé leur repas.  
- Si vous y comprenez quelques chose, répondit Harry en tendant la montre que Hagrid lui avait offert.  
- Mais elle est magnifique, s'exclamèrent les Weasley en choeur.  
- C'est une montre de mage, dit Ron ébahi.  
- Et bien c'est très simple, dit Mrs Weasley. Déjà, quand tu pense à quelqu'un, si cette personne veut bien que tu le saches, la montre te dit où il est : en trajet, au bureau, etc. Elle peut aussi répondre à des questions par oui ou non du moment que, une fois de plus, la personne qui peut être concernée veuille bien que tu le saches. Elle a soudainement une impression bizarre et se pose tout d'un coup "Est-ce que je veux bien qu'il le sache ?", je peux en parler car j'ai déjà ressenti cet effet et je peux t'assurer que l'on se sent tout bête après ! Mais ne l'utilise pas trop souvent car les gens ont tendance à s'agacer de ces questions et ils finissent par répondre toujours non. Les planètes, elles, te donnent l'année, la date, l'heure avec les secondes, elles te disent si il fait jour ou nuit et même te donne le temps qu'il va faire sur les trois jours à venir.  
- Et comment on fait pour lire tout ça ? demanda Harry perplexe."  
Après dix minutes d'explications, Harry avait compris.  
"Notre horloge dans la cuisine est aussi une horloge de mage, dit Georges, mais bien moins perfectionnée. Ce n'est pas commun d'en avoir une.  
- En tout cas, il faut y aller, reprit sa mère. Il est treize heures et Harry a rendez-vous à la demie. Allons chercher des sous."  
Arrivé à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, le petit groupe se divisa, chacun partant vers son coffre. Après un long chemin dans un petit wagonnet, Harry arriva devant une grande porte. Le gobelin qui l'accompagnait l'ouvrit en l'effleurant du doigt. Harry entra et remplit un petit sac de pièce, puis ressortit.  
De nouveau à l'air libre, le petit groupe attendit une minute Hermione qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Quand elle ressortit à son tour, il était l'heure du rendez-vous. Ils revinrent près du chaudron baveur qui était l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.  
Hagrid était là.  
"Ah ! Tu es là Harry, s'exclama-t-il en les voyant arriver. Pile à l'heure ! Bonjour Molly, dit-il à l'adresse de Mrs Weasley, bonjour vous autres, lança-t-il vers Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lucie, Lee et les jumeaux.  
- Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent-ils tous.  
- Harry, reprit le demi géant, je doit t'accompagner pour faire tes achats.  
- Ah ! C'était pour ça ce rendez-vous ! dit Harry. Mais... pourquoi ?  
- Harry, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, voyons ! Dumbledore a tenu à ce que j'assure ta sécurité. Il a confiance en moi, ajouta-t-il fièrement. Alors, par où veux-tu commencer ?  
- Il me faudrait... commença Harry en sortant la liste de sa poche, ah oui, il faudrait que j'achète de nouveaux gants, un nouveau chapeau et une nouvelle cape d'hiver. Les robes de travail pourront encore tenir un an.  
- Bien, Ron et Hermione, vous allez avec Harry et Hagrid, je suppose, intervint Mrs Weasley, les autres, venez avec moi, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures et demie."  
Elle repartit avec les jumeaux, Lee, Ginny et Lucie. "Allons y, dit Hagrid."  
Ils partirent donc à leur tour renouveler leur fournitures, Hagrid aux aguets, veillant à avoir toujours Harry dans son champ de vision.  
"Dépêche-toi mon garçon, lançait-il de temps en temps, je n'aime pas trop ce coin-ci du chemin."  
Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux, surtout dans cette rue réputée sûre.  
Ils firent ainsi la librairie, le magasin de prêt à sorcier, la papeterie, le magasin pour potions où ils renouvelèrent leur stock d'ingrédients.

Au bout de deux heures Hagrid demanda :  
"Tout le monde à tout ce qu'il faut ?"  
Harry hésita, ayant peur qu'il trouve l'idée saugrenue :  
"Euh... Hagrid, pour ma baguette... j'aimerais bien... de la cire.  
- Tu as pris l'idée sur Diggory toi, non ?  
- Oui.  
- A vrai dire c'est une bonne chose, les baguettes s'usent moins vite quand on les entretient. Pourtant beaucoup de sorciers croient que c'est inutile et ridicule. Allons y."  
Ils se rendirent donc chez Mr Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes.  
C'était un magasin sombre et froid. Mr Ollivander était un homme petit, vieux et pâle , il murmura d'une voix douce :  
"Bonjour monsieur Potter.  
- Bonjour je voudrais... commença-t-il.  
- Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. C'est bien ça ? reprit Mr Ollivander."  
Harry acquiesça. C'étaient les caractéristiques de sa baguette.  
"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle vous avez sauvé le mois dernier. Le priori incantatum.  
- Les bruits vont vite grogna Hagrid.  
- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a prévenu, assura Mr Ollivander. Mais sinon, que désirez vous ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.  
- De la cire, répondit timidement celui ci.  
- Mr Diggory vous aurait-il donné cette bonne habitude ?  
- Oui...  
- Tenez, 15 mornilles. Passez en délicatement avec un chiffon, environ toutes les trois semaines. Et si vous n'avez pas le temps, passez en au moins si elle a reçu des coups. Au revoir !"  
Ils ressortirent du magasin. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant cinq minutes, encore un peu angoissés par le vendeur de baguettes mais Hagrid dit soudain avec un sourire rayonnant :  
"Tu as quelle heure à ta nouvelle montre ?  
- Mais c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas dit merci, dites donc ! répondit Harry. Alors je m'empresse de vous le dire ! Merci ! Sinon, il est... compléta-t-il en la sortant de sa poche, quatorze heures vingt-six et treize secondes !"  
Puis il se concentra sur Mrs Weasley : sur le rebord de la montre apparut "attend".  
"Et les autres doivent déjà être devant le chaudron baveur, compléta-t-il.  
- Je vois que tu sais très bien t'en servir, dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire qui fendait en deux sa grosse barbe hirsute.  
- A moins qu'ils ne soient en train d'attendre dans un magasin, termina-t-il. En tout cas elle est magnifique ! Vraiment très jolie, cette montre ! Mais, elle a dû vous coûter cher. Vous n'auriez pas dû...  
- Je l'ai gagnée au jeu, répondit-il avec un air dégagé."  
Harry fronça les sourcils : la dernière fois que Hagrid avait gagné quelque chose d'important, c'était quand Harry était en première année. Il avait gagné un dragon (ce qui était parfaitement illégal) et son adversaire l'avait soûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise comment passer devant Touffu, le chien à trois têtes qui gardait la pierre philosophale.  
Voyant l'air inquiet de Harry, Hagrid s'empressa d'ajouter :  
"Je jouais contre un ami de longue date ! D'ailleurs, il n'est plus mon ami, vu que je l'ai vexé en gagnant. Il est reparti en hurlant que j'avais triché.  
- C'est vrai que vous avez triché ? demanda Hermione essayant de prendre une attitude dégagée.  
- Complètement impossible, voyons ! On joue toujours avec les cartes du bar et elles sont ensorcelées pour qu'on ne le puisse pas. Si au crouch-tips, on compte les cartes qui volent jusqu'à l'adversaire, elles se mettent à dire "Arrête de compter ça me chatouille !". Si pour la bataille explosive on rajoute une carte dans notre jeu qui n'a rien à y faire, elles se mettent toutes à hurler : "Une étrangère ! Une étrangère ! C'est une espionne j'en suis sûre !" s'exclama-t-il en imitant les voix stridentes des petites cartes, ce qui provoqua un bon moment de rire collectif.  
Après avoir été rassurés sur la provenance de la montre, il marchèrent avec plus d'entrain.  
"Maman aime bien être en avance, ils doivent déjà être arrivés, déclara Ron."

Et il avait raison. L'autre groupe attendait devant le mur du Chaudron Baveur.  
" Euh... Molly, dit Hagrid nerveux, je suis censé veiller sur Harry mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire et je sais que je peux compter sur vous...  
- Mais bien sûr Hagrid, répondit Mrs Weasley, on va vous attendre là !"  
Hagrid fit donc demi tour.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent : pendant tout le trajet, Hagrid avait tellement été sur ses gardes qu'ils avaient même attendu qu'il y ait moins de monde pour rentrer dans le magasin pour potions qui n'était pas extrêmement bondé et maintenant, il les laissait avec la simple surveillance de Mrs Weasley.  
Harry se demanda ce que faisait Hermione : elle se décalait en pas chassés, très discrètement, contre le mur du Chaudron Baveur. Elle tendit la tête vers la droite, puis revint de la même manière et se rassit à côté de Ron et Harry.  
Tous trois discutèrent un moment.  
Tout d'un coup, Harry sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Cho venait de passer ! Elle leur adressa un bonjour poli, mais alors qu'elle arrivait au croisement avec le quai des embrumes, la tête toujours tournée vers eux, une bête bleuâtre douée de pattes arrière d'une longueur incroyable et de gros yeux globuleux rouge sanguinolent, surgit dans ce tournant dans un grand bond et allait lui sauter à la figure quand Harry, qui était le plus proche, se rua sur elle qui, surprise, tomba. Harry roula à côté et vit la bête continuer en quelques bonds, prise dans son élan, avant de s'assommer contre le mur du Chaudron Baveur, près des jumeaux qui la regardèrent d'un air dégoûté.  
Une voix sèche et froide surprit Harry, toujours par terre :  
"Désolé mademoiselle, dit-elle en s'adressant à Cho."  
C'était un homme grand et maigre, qui venait de surgir à son tour du quai des embrumes.  
"C'est un bonguifore, reprit-il. Il est à moi mais il m'a échappé."  
Il se dirigea jusqu'au mur, saisit le monstre encore assommé et repartit en le traînant.  
" Oh ! Mon pauvre chéri ! dit Mrs Weasley en se hâtant vers Harry.  
- C'était qui celui-là ? demanda Ron en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Je sais pas, répondit-il en aidant Cho à son tour.  
- Si tu veux mon avis, dit Hermione en arrivant, il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout quand il l'a dit. Il avait même l'air plutôt déçu.  
- Tu le connaîs ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Cho.  
- Non, répondit-elle abasourdie. Jamais vu.  
- Harry, Harry, est ce que ça va ? cria Hagrid en courant vers eux.  
- Oui, très bien, répondit celui-ci.  
- Il y a une grosse bestiole répugnante qui a voulu sauter à la figure de Cho, précisa Ron.  
- Quoi ? A la figure de Cho ?  
- Oui... un... comment l'a-t-il appelé déjà ?  
- Un bonguifore je crois, hésita Harry.  
- Il lui aurait échappé.  
- Les bonguifore se dressent très facilement et sont très dociles... Même le plus inconscient des maître ne pourrait pas l'échapper, ils ne partent que si on leur ordonne... dit Hagrid plus inquiet que jamais.  
- Bon, vous autres, repartez au terrier, pas besoin de rester plus longtemps ici. Moi, j'ai quelques chose à dire à Cho.  
- Bien, Hagrid, dit Molly. Allez, venez tous, on repart !  
- Euh, Harry... merci, dit Cho timidement avant de partir avec Hagrid."  
Ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur pour reprendre la poudre de cheminette.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory étaient toujours au ministère, mais Percy et Pénélope étaient déjà arrivés.  
"Dis donc ! s'exclama Lee. Quels réflexes, Harry !  
- Merci, répondit celui-ci.  
- Oh, mon chéri ! dit Mrs Weasley sans cesser de l'étreindre. Tu vas bien ? Tu veux un remontant ?  
- Non non, ça va."  
La journée se termina normalement mais, vers onze heure, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, Hermione fit signe à Harry et Ron de rester. Il se rassirent donc, attendant que les jumeaux et Lee aillent rejoindre leur chambre. Ils y consentirent vers minuit.  
"Alors ? demanda vivement Ron à Hermione.  
- Je voulais vous parler d'Hagrid.  
- Oui ?  
- Vous savez où il est allé quand il nous à laissés à la surveillance de ta mère ?  
- C'était ça que tu regardais quand tu as fait des pas chassés contre le mur ? s'exclama Harry.  
- Oh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se moquer de moi, reprit-elle énervée.  
- Bon d'accord, mais où il allait alors ? demanda Harry.  
- Il est retourné au magasin de potions.  
- Oui et alors ?  
- Il est revenu les mains vides, il n'avait rien acheté !  
- Peut-être qu'il n'a fait que jeter un coup d'oeil, proposa Ron.  
- Ron, réfléchis bon sang ! s'emporta-t-elle. Il n'a jamais été aussi collant quand on a fait les courses. Il n'a pas arrêté d'empêcher Harry de s'éloigner et tout d'un coup, il le laisserait pour aller faire du lèche-vitrines au magasin de potions ? Ca n'a pas de sens !  
- Peut-être qu'il allait acheter quelque chose mais qu'il est revenu aussi sec en entendant le bonguifore arriver, tenta Harry.  
- Non, je guettais son retour et il était déjà en train de revenir quand Cho s'est fait attaquer. En plus, s'il avait quelque chose à acheter, il l'aurait fait pendant que nous renouvelions nos fournitures.  
- Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas pensé avant, risqua Ron.  
- Pour qu'il laisse Harry, ça devait être quelque chose d'important. Et quelque chose d'important, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. Je pense plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on soit là.  
- Il faut dire que ce que tu dis tiens debout, admit Harry.  
- Une autre chose qui m'a marqué, reprit Hermione, comme il a paru inquiet quand on lui a dit que Cho s'était fait attaquer...  
- Oui mais ça c'est tout à fait compréhensible, répondit Harry, rêveur.  
- Mon cher Harry, s'exclama Ron, oublierais-tu que lui n'est pas amoureux d'elle ?  
- Oh... oui... excusez-moi, répondit-il en rougissant. Mais tout de même, il nous a expliqué pourquoi après et on peut le croire : il est tout de même professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.  
- Donc si on récapitule, reprit Ron, Hagrid a protégé Harry comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Tout d'un coup, il a quelque chose de très important à faire au magasin pour potions qu'il ne veut pas que nous sachions. Puis, il est mort d'inquiétude pour Cho et va s'entretenir avec elle.  
- Bref, c'est incompréhensible, conclut Hermione."  
Harry sortit la montre de sa poche et se concentra sur Hagrid . La montre n'afficha rien, mais l'aiguille tournait dans tous les sens.  
"Il ne veux pas que je sache où il est, dit Harry en relevant la tête vers ses amis."

Le lendemain, Pénélope, Lee et Lucie repartirent. Tout d'un coup, bien qu'ils soient encore onze, la maison parut vide.  
Les jours passèrent sans qu'ils n'en sachent plus sur le mystère que gardait Hagrid.  
Harry qui avait la ferme intention de gagner la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, s'entraînait dur avec Charlie. En quelques semaines, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Il arrivait maintenant parfaitement à la chandelle de Louts.

Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent pour aller au chemin de Traverse .


	5. Chapter 5

**Une fin de vacances très chargée**

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, Ron était déjà habillé. En voyant qu'il était réveillé, Ron lança un oreiller en pleine figure de Harry en guise de bonjour. Tout deux éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.  
- Ah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! dit une voix qui provenait de la porte. C'était Hermione.  
- Oui... Eh bien, vous vous êtes levés tôt ont dirait !  
- Oui, on pensait que tu te serais levé tôt toi aussi, mais ont dirait que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Ron.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à descendre dans la salle commune, je vous y rejoindrai.  
Après les avoir rejoints, ils parlèrent de leurs vacances.  
- Moi je suis resté à la maison, Maman ne voulait pas que l'ont parte à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui. En plus, Papa travaille tout le temps, ont ne le voit jamais ces temps-ci. Il est toujours au ministère. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Hermione.  
- Moi...  
- Je parie que tu es partie en Bulgarie avec Vicky...  
- Arrête de l'appeller Vicky ! Il s'appelle Viktor !  
- Oui, et tu es allée chez lui ?  
- Et alors ? qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dit-elle en rougissant.  
- Tu sors avec lui ?  
- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas ! répliqua Hermione. Et si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, non, je ne sors pas avec lui !  
- Et il te l'a demandé ? interrogea Harry avec curiosité.  
- Eh bien... oui, mais je lui ai dit non, c'est juste un ami, répondit Hermione en rougissant de plus belle.  
- Ah, bon !  
Les paroles d'Hermione avaient, on dirait, soulagé Ron.  
- Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ? demanda Harry.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de le dire.  
- C'est comme tu veux, lui répondit Harry.  
- Eh ! Mais tu ne devrais pas aller faire une séance d'entraînement, Harry ? demanda Hermione en espérant changer de conversation.  
- Tu as raison, dit-il en regardant sa montre, je vais rejoindre Sirius. Il se leva pour pour quitter la salle commune et rejoindre Sirius.  
- Attends-nous ! cria Ron.  
- Pourquoi, vous voulez venir ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Et puis on apprendra sûrement beaucoup de sortilèges ! répondit Hermione enthousiaste.  
Ils allèrent donc tous les trois voir Sirius.  
Pendant que Harry s'entraînait, Hermione reçut la gazette du sorcier par un hibou. Puis pendant qu'elle lisait avec Ron, tous deux poussèrent un petit cri.  
- Quoi ? demandèrent Harry et Sirius d'une même voix.  
Hermione tendit le journal à Harry qui lut l'article à haute voix :

_Cornélius Fudge et Karkaroff retrouvés morts_

_Nous avons appris que Cornélius Fudge et Karkaroff avaient disparu il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant nous pouvons certifier qu'ils ont bel et bien été assassinés par Vous-Savez-Qui. Il semblerait qu'ils sont morts depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Nous les avons retrouvés dans un bois, livides. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu d'autres informations. Nous pensons, bien sûr, aux familles des deux victimes et nous leurs souhaitons toutes nos condoléances  
Roger Arker, reporter de la gazette du sorcier_

Tous les quatre se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Ron rompit le silence.  
- Tu n'avais pas fait un rêve sur eux ?  
- Si...  
- Voici la preuve que les rêves que tu fais quand ta cicatrice te fait mal sont bien réels.  
- Apparemment...  
Et une fois de plus, cette phrase se suivit d'un long silence.  
- Bon, euh... Harry, l'entraînement est terminé, tu peux retourner avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.  
Ils allèrent donc tous les trois dans la salle commune et discutèrent.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voulait les tuer, dit Ron songeur.  
- C'est évident ! Karkaroff était un ancien Mangemort qui n'est pas revenu vers Tu-Sais-Qui car il avait trop peur de revenir. Et Fudge, c'était le ministre de la magie !  
- Ça veut dire que si il a tué Karkaroff, il va aussi tuer...  
- Rogue !  
Tous se regardèrent, ils détestaient Rogue mais pas au point de le voir mourir. Ils auraient juste voulu qu'il parte très loin pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais le revoir. Même si Harry, de son côté, avait tout pour le détester : Rogue avait détesté son père tout comme Harry, et il serait ravi de lui mettre une retenue jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité s'il le pouvait. Mais ils n'eurent plus le temps d'en discuter car il était l'heure de manger. L'après-midi Harry dut encore s'entraîner, pendant qu'Hermione s'intéressait longuement aux sorts que Sirius apprenait à Harry et que Ron soupirait à chaque fois qu'Hermione lui expliquait à quoi servait le sort en lui donnant de grands discours. Ils passèrent près de trois heures dans la salle de classe.  
- Nous allons faire une pause, car j'ai l'impression que tu est exténué, dit Sirius.  
- Il faut dire que c'est un entraînement intensif que tu lui donnes ! répliqua Ron. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau Harry ?  
- Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller, répondit Harry. Quelqu'un veut que je lui en rapporte ?  
- Non merci, répondirent les autres.  
Harry se mit donc en chemin pour la cuisine. C'est alors qu'il vit le professeur McGonagall dans le couloir, accompagnée de Dumbledore. Harry entendit son nom et ne put s'empêcher de se cacher dans la salle la plus proche pour écouter avant qu'ils le voient.  
- ... Mais Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un le trouve avant l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
- Si, bien sûr, il y a déjà pas mal de Mangemorts qui ont essayé d'entrer à Poudlard pour l'emmener à Voldemort.  
En entendant ce nom, McGonagall tressaillit.  
- Heureusement que je l'ai protégé d'un puissant sortilège, continua Dumbledore.  
- Vous allez prévenir Harry qu'il est l'élu ?  
- Non, car il...  
Harry n'entendit pas la suite car ils étaient trop loin, il attendit cependant qu'ils soient plus loin pour sortir de la classe. Mais, manque de chance, dès qu'il eut mis un pied hors de la classe, Rogue apparut devant lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? dit-il d'un ton méprisant.  
- Rien du tout, lui répondit Harry en sachant qu'il n'allait pas être dupe.  
- Rien du tout ? Vous êtes sorti d'une salle de classe où il n'y a personne, vous êtes seul, et vous ne faites rien ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Sirius pour vous entraîner ?  
- Je suis allé boire et je me suis trompé de classe, répondit Harry tout en essayant d'avoir un air innocent.  
- Comme si j'allais vous croire ! Je vous jure que si vous...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Sirius courait vers lui. Harry se sentit soulagé.  
- Harry, tu en mets du temps ! Ah, je vois ! dit-il en regardant Rogue. Qu'est-ce que Harry a fait comme bêtise cette fois-ci ? demanda Sirius à Rogue.  
- Je l'ai surpris en train de rôder dans une classe.  
- C'est pour cela que tu fais toute une histoire ! s'exclama Sirius. Désolé de t'interrompre mais Harry doit finir son entraînement !  
- Très bien ! Alors allez le finir, votre entraînement ! Quant à vous, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry, si je vous retrouve dans le couloir vous le regretterez amèrement...  
- C'est ça ! répliqua Sirius en s'éloignant avec Harry.  
Ils retournèrent vers la salle. Quand ils furent presque arrivés, Sirius le questionna :  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette classe ?  
- Moi ? Rien...  
Sirius eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Très franchement, je ne pense pas que tu étais là par hasard.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Ton père faisait exactement la même chose que toi quand il voulait par exemple... trouver quelque chose... ou écouter une conversation...  
Harry eut à son tour un sourire.  
- Alors, tu me dis ce que tu faisais là ?  
Harry réfléchit quelques instants :  
- Non.  
- Très bien, de toute façon je finirai bien par le découvrir, lui répondit Sirius. Allons continuer l'entraînement.  
Ils continuèrent tous les deux l'entraînement toute la journée. Et enfin à sept heures...  
- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! cria Sirius.  
- Ouf ! soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise, je suis épuisé !  
- C'est normal, lui expliqua Sirius. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts.  
- Ça c'est vrai ! l'encouragea Ron. Maintenant on peut aller manger, et si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, Harry, on pourra aller dans la salle commune.  
- D'accord, lui répondit simplement Harry.  
- Harry, dit Sirius, il faudra aussi que vous achetiez vos fournitures, je vous accompagnerai tous les trois.  
- Si tu veux.  
Après avoir bien mangé, les trois amis allèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry se décida alors à leur demander :  
- Vous savez ce que c'est l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
- Aucune idée, répondit Ron. Pourquoi ?  
- Moi, je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, il y a un élu, je crois... En fait, j'ai lu ça dans un livre de la bibliothèque, mais je ne sais plus lequel.  
- Alors, pourquoi tu nous poses cette question ? insista Ron.  
- Eh bien, tout à l'heure, en voulant aller chercher de l'eau, j'ai entendu Dumbledore et McGonagall parler de moi...  
- Et tu t'es caché quelque part pour écouter ? lui demanda Ron.  
Harry lui fit signe que oui.  
- Ah ! s'exaspéra Hermione. Toujours aussi curieux !  
Harry continua son récit sans prendre en compte l'interruption d'Hermione.  
- J'ai appris que je suis l'élu de l'Ordre du Phénix mais que Dumbledore ne veut rien me dire.  
- C'est toi l'élu ? demanda Hermione.  
- Apparemment oui.  
- Alors il faut absolument que je retrouve ce bouquin pour savoir quelle sera ta tâche !  
- Oh, toi et tes bouquins ! répliqua Ron.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.  
- Quelle tâche ? demanda Harry qui sentit la panique monter en lui. Mais il ne le montra pas cependant.  
- Tu devras sûrement combattre Tu-Sais-Qui en duel, dit Ron.  
- Je pense aussi, ajouta Hermione.  
- Vous devez avoir raison. Si on allait se coucher ? Je suis épuisé et on devra acheter nos fournitures demain sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
- D'accord, répondirent les deux autres.  
Quelle était cette histoire de l'Ordre du Phénix et de son élu ? En tous cas, Harry pensa qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse aux reviews**

**

* * *

**  
Bonjour à tous, dans cette partie je vais répondre aux nombreuses reviews (lol) de cet fiction pour ne pas perdre mes seuls lecteurs.

_Hero war new perfect :_ plein de question à l'horizon …  
- je n'ai pas encore finit l'histoire donc je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitre .  
- je sort des chapitre à peu près 2 fois par mois (enfin, je vais essayer)  
Merci, et je suis content que tu là trouves bien !

Ps : ton adresse ne marche pas

_Kaleko le poète :_  
Le chapitre est en cours d'écriture.  
Effectivement, que la force soit avec moi pour finir cette histoire .  
Et merci pour les encouragements !  
A plu tard pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
